The Great Duel (19th)
Summary At the docks, Jayden ponders about his departure. Antonio arrives to comfort Jayden, who responds that Antonio must protect Lauren, the new Red Ranger. Antonio reminds him that they will always be best friends. Jayden is unsure of who he really is. Antonio offers a big breakfast to cheer him up. Jayden wants to be left alone. Antonio leaves for a moment and returns to find Jayden gone. Antonio calls Mentor Ji and informs him that Jayden is missing. Jayden walks alone in the forest and questions about his true destiny. He runs into Deker, who tells Jayden that they have something in common. They both need to fight to prove something. Both of the warriors are tormented by fates that they didn't choose. Deker pulls out the Urumasa and challenges Jayden, who immediately accepts the challenge with his Spin Sword. The two warriors head towards each other and begin their duel. The warriors fight strong until Deker transforms into his Nighlok form. Red Ranger morphs into the Red Ranger. Their duel continues in the forest. At the Shiba House, Lauren trains with the Light Zord. She manages to block all of the discs with the Spin Swords. The Rangers admire her work. Mentor Ji tells the Rangers that they should train with Lauren. The Rangers miss Jayden. Mentor Ji tells the Rangers he will find Jayden and the Rangers need to stay focus. Mike is overconfident that he can take on Lauren. Kevin tries to warn him, but Mike decides to challenge Lauren. The Rangers watch as Lauren and Mike spar. Mike is able to block a few of Lauren's attacks with a few acrobatic moves. Lauren defeats Mike and turns her attention to the Rangers. At the Sanzu River, Octoroo prepares his latest Nighlok, Gigertox. Dayu watches as Octoroo charges the Nighlok with his tentacles. Octoroo says that this may be their last chance. Dayu is surprised that Octoroo gave half of his life source to Gigertox. In the forest, Mentor Ji searches for Jayden. He finds Jayden's bandages on the floor and sees the battle on the bridge. The two warriors continue their fierce battle. Back at the Shiba House, Mia serves lunch. Mike tries to warn Lauren about Mia's cooking. Lauren loves Mia's cooking. The Rangers try to get to know Lauren. She trains all of the time with Sealing Power and exercise. Emily tries to hide the food in the napkins. Mia is pleased to see someone loving her cooking. Back in the forest, Mentor Ji watches as Red Ranger faces off against Deker. Mentor Ji tells Red Ranger that he doesn't need to fight. He stands in front of Red Ranger to protect him from Deker. Red Ranger deflects Deker's attack and falls down the cliff with Mentor Ji. Jayden tries to wake up the Mentor Ji near the stream. Mentor Ji thanks him for the save. Jayden tells Ji that he is a true mentor. In the city, Gigertox begins the attack. Antonio morphs into action. Back at the Shiba House, Lauren continues to eat until the Gap Sensor interrupts her meal. Lauren activates the map to pinpoint the attack. Emily hopes that Jayden is okay. The Rangers head out of the house. Gold Ranger struggles against the powerful Nighlok. Gigertox performs his finishing attack and defeats Gold Ranger, who demorphs to Antonio. Lauren and the Rangers arrive to the scene. She pulls out her Shiba Morpher and morphs with the Rangers. Green Ranger checks up on Antonio while the Rangers fight Gigertox. At the stream, Mentor Ji reminds Jayden of his childhood and his dedication to the Samurai life. His father trusted him to be the Red Ranger. Jayden thanks Mentor Ji and tells him to leave before Deker's return. Mentor Ji tells Jayden not to fight Deker. Jayden has to defeat Deker. Mentor Ji tells Jayden that he can do it. The Rangers struggle against the Nighlok. Red Ranger powers up to Super Samurai mode. The Rangers perform the Quadruple Slash. Super Samurai Red Ranger fires the Super Bullzooka to defeat the Nighlok. Antonio watches as the Gigertox grows to Mega Mode. The Rangers form the Battlewing Megazord. Gigertox proves to be stronger in the Mega Mode form. The Rangers perform the Battlewing Megazord finishing attack to defeat the Nighlok, who transforms into a new form. Octoroo grows weak as the Nighlok drains more energy. The Rangers form the Samurai Gigazord. Gigertox pushes the Megazord back. The Rangers summon all of their symbols to perform the final attack to defeat the Nighlok. Back at the Shiba House, Antonio recovers from the battle. Emily and Mia help him with his injuries. Lauren watches as everyone takes care of Antonio. Mentor Ji arrives to the Shiba House. The Rangers turn their attention to Mentor Ji. He tells them that Jayden is fighting Deker. Back in the forest, Deker arrives on a horse. Jayden uses symbol power to summon a horse. The warriors engage in a duel on their horses. To be continued. Cast Category:Episodes